One year war
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: This doesn't start out Gundam Wing, but when it gets close to the end, Trowa and Quatre make their appearance. I hope you like it.


By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"One year war."

~~~*~~~

Chapter one

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"Her story."

~~~*~~~

She looked out over into the woods remembering _her_ story, _her_ past, _her_ life, that nobody but _her_ could change it. It was nothing she regretted by any means; it was just that _if_ she could have taken another path, she would have.

"Are you okay?" Her friend asked approaching her.

"I'm fine," she replied, "but I want you to know my story, like I know yours."

Her friend looked a bit puzzled at her, but let her start what she was set out to do.

I had nothing going my way on the Colony, L2 to be exact. I first lived in a Church. The Church was a bit stern, but I knew why and never fought the system. I enjoyed talking with Father Maxwell as well as another kid I knew. But I was never told what his name was. All I knew about him, aside from his jokes, was that he was _always_ getting into fights over something stupid.

Then when the massacre of the Church took place, I was kept alive. At the time it was hard to say why. But then as time went on, it became obvious. I went to other shelters and stayed with various people or in an orphanage. Nobody adopted me, I never understood why. When I was about eight, two people named Travis and Rona took me in. At first I thought they were a loving couple, boy was I wrong on that account.

At first all they did was fight over stupid stuff, like who got the most food or something like that. Then I found out, going through their wallets, that they were brother and sister. Then with a little more brown nosing, I found out that they were Doctors.

The Doctors named Travis and Rona taught me everything I knew. I specialized in both technology and the building of things.

When I was ten, I became too smart for them, I figured out their plans, which meant I was being used for an even bigger plan. I wasn't aware of that bigger plan, yet. So I was sent to some of their friends that would take care of me. Those Doctors' names were Shunowl and Yuris.

I was a rebel from the start and a handful for them my first year there. After a while, I figured out that I wasn't getting out, so I just calmed down. Eventually, I became one of their valued staff members, or so I thought. I was in charge of taking care of training, building, and repairing Mobile Suits, or designs.

I barely had any students to train in the Doctors' field of study. They were trying to enhance the human body somehow. They tried to explain it to me a thousand times, but I never understood how it worked. I more or less thought that it was cruel to anybody. No matter how insignificant they were. It was just plain mean to strip any kid from their home, their life, their future, but they never listened to me.

When Cloud came, there was something different about her. I felt that she would survive and that she could do so much more then bow down to these bastards and live a real life.

We were basically the same age. Only one difference, she had a family at one point, a place to call home, and probably friends to rely on. I had no family, no place to call home, and no friends to rely on. At all of the shelters or the Churches I was sent to, it was every kid for themselves. Then when one kid left for another place or was adopted, we would raid their former room, _after_ they left, that was one rule of the orphans.

I was in the training room when I first met Cloud. I was trying to work out when I heard over the intercom to get ready to train a new student. When they came I turned around and greeted them, after the introductions.

"Cloud, I would like you to meet Vera, your physical trainer."

"Hi, Cloud," I said.

When I saw that Cloud was looking around, I threw a very stern gaze in the Doctors way. I was showing them that I didn't approve of this. But I was impressed that Cloud had survived and gotten this far. I then made a vow that I would help her to survive and keep it that way. I sort of felt like an older sister to her, even though we're the same age. Even if she probably thought of the skinny, brownish red haired girl in front of her was a total idiot. But I didn't let that stop me.

"I'll need time alone with her to keep her focus."

"Very well," with that they left.

"Well, I'm Vera, your trainer, but I want to be your friend as well. There's no need to be afraid, quiet or worried towards me."

She tried to respond, but couldn't with the tube in her throat. She looked very sick, but that didn't stop her. It was an understatement.

"Don't try and talk. Well, lets get back to work. All right, sit here on the ground, try to focus your energy, feel for it."

Cloud closed her eyes and then focused like I told her too. Then as quickly as she had sat down, she stood.

"NOW, DRAW MORE FROM AROUND YOU!"

She stretched her arms back, and in the office above the training room, Dr. Shunowl's computer received her energy status. You're probably wondering how _I_ know this, right? It was more or less the Doctors idea to make it, but how it was made, I made did all the work in that area.

"Now focus, GET IT TO FORM IN YOUR HANDS AND LET GO!"

She took a step back and put her hands in front of her, sparks could be seen. I ran out quickly. But then I realized that I could have made a mistake by leaving Cloud behind. I couldn't see anything through a solid steel door.

"VERA! STOP HER!" Dr. Shunowl shouted over the intercom.

I ran back in and held onto something.

"CLOUD! STOP!"

The whole hidden base shook and everyone in the facility held onto anything they could. I ran to Cloud as soon as I was able. When I got there she was on her knees staring at her hands. Right in the middle of her palms were huge holes from the beam. Blood ran out from them and dripped onto the floor. Then I lost grip on what I had been holding onto. And I began to leave through the hole that Cloud had made with her beams.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud stood up as I flew past. She then jumped after me and grabbed my hand, using some kind of strength that I've never seen. She then threw me to the bar that was on the ceiling. I grabbed hold of it. I don't understand why. But Cloud went to the door after pushing it most of the way there and then flew back to get me. Then she flew back to the door with me.

When we got through the door Cloud slammed her fist down on the button as I was gasping for air. She was gasping for air too because the vents on the breathing machine were wide open. After a moment we settled down. I looked at her and couldn't hold back a giggle and then it was uncontrollable. It was something that was long forgotten to me and I realized that I liked it.

"Wow, I think that was just maybe too much."

Cloud showed a smile and then looked at her hands.

"Oh, here."

I took off my jacket and tore it into wide shreds and wrapped them around Cloud's hands. The Doctors sprinted around the corner.

"My God! Are you two okay?!"

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Very impressive well, that little incident caught two months of training, but you learned to fly on your ki and strength, along with your energy beam. But it seems you destroyed quiet a bit, come, you still need to train."

Later I got into a fight with the good old Doctors. Needless to say I lost the argument, but still I felt good that I had stressed my point. Cloud's training continued for almost two years of all the basics or whatever else she wanted to learn.

"Yes! VERY GOOD!"

Cloud nodded after her kicks and flips and punches.

"Cloud."

We both turned and looked at the door where Dr. Shunowl stood.

"Come here."

Cloud did as she was told. The doc hit a few buttons on her breathing mask.

"Just breath normal," he coached, "it might feel a little cold."

He then pulled the mask off of her and she gasped, loudly and deeply. He then handed it to Yuris, she just about didn't want to touch it, and she then walked out of the room with it. Cloud's eyes were huge, and then she played around some. Breathing in and out of her mouth, nose and back and forth.

"Cloud, please speak, and work your voice out some."

Cloud opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came, she didn't let that stop her, she just kept trying. I came up behind her and reached over then pinched and twisted her skin on her butt! I can't believe I did that, but I did it anyway. When her scream came out it was a bit squeaky. But when she came to fire out words, I heard them along with everybody else.

"What the hell?!"

She stopped and touched her throat.

"Thanxs."

"No problem."

"Cloud come with me."

We all left the, fixed and improved, training room. I could care less what everyone thought or said about me going along. We followed Dr. Shunowl down a dark, narrow, hallway. When we came up to the door we heard a loud screeching roar that rang through the air.

"Ow." She said placing her hands her ears.

"Come in."

The good Doc opened the door while we walked in. I was too busy staring at what was in front of me then what was going on around Cloud. When the light came on there was a huge machine dragon that was in a cage and it was going crazy!

"What is this?" I asked. I had helped with the designs, but I had _never _thought that it was going to turn out this good at all.

"Her name is DeathWing, a living Gundam."

"Whoa!" Cloud said as she flew up towards it.

She looked in the hellish red eyes and then felt its pain, she flew in between the lasers and Cloud placed her hands on the dragon. DeathWing's eyes turned a bright shade of olive. She calmed down and just sat there; she knew Cloud wasn't an enemy but was instead a friend.

When they stared to train her how to use DeathWing, I stepped out. I had a few things to do. But when I returned they were done training Cloud with DeathWing.

"Cloud, I have something for you."

I took her to my quarters and in the corner was a sword and a bow. The sword was the biggest one that I had ever made. She picked it up and swung it around a few times.

"It's called a bustersword. There's a strap to both to carry on your back; it's easier that way."

When she held the bustersword and bow with complete arrows she screamed out. Then she fell to the floor on her knees holding her head. I ran over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I had a slight idea of what happened and why.

"Yeah. But thank you for the gifts, I love them."

"You're welcome, but time for bed."

I shook her playing around.

"Okay."

Cloud carried her gifts out the door and waved.

"Goodnight."

"You too."

We knew that with time our friendship was getting stronger and stronger. Eventually we began to see it as a lifelong friendship that no one could take from us.

I dreaded the day when it came, but there was no stopping it. It was after Cloud had left for her first mission that I found out. I was ticked off from the start at not being informed of this. When I told the Doctors about it they simply brushed it off. It was as if I was no longer important. They were concerned with Cloud. I had served my purpose and that was the end of the story. I was no longer needed. You could say that I was partly jealous of Cloud but I had other matters to attend to. I began to look up the files that had concerned Cloud. I found out about her past and why she had tripped out when she held the bustersword and bow at the same time.

When Cloud had returned, she found out I was troubled.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You killed those people for what reason?"

"Dr. Shunowl said to."

"BUT those you just killed were only doing their jobs, now they, err, their remains float out in space now never to be back with their family."

"Family?"

"Yes, mother, father, brother, sister, you know... right?"

"I don't have... family."

"Yes, you just took that and lives from those people."

I then ran off out of the room. I had to clean up the mess that the Doctors had left behind. I went towards the door and then turned around to check over things and make sure everything looked like it was back to normal. I had missed a needle that was connected to a vial. I knew not to mess with it but I decided to be helpful and pick it up anyways. When I was reaching for it the door opened and I jerked, bad idea, causing the needle to fall off the table and eject into my arm. I yanked it out and grasped my arm tightly in the infected area. I left quickly and threw the needle away and walked past the female doc who'd forgotten her clipboard.

I had a hard time walking down the hallway. I ran into one side then the other, I got dizzy, hot and cold flashes, and in pain I made it back to my quarters. I quickly typed in the code and ran in then fell on the bed and blacked out.

Later I heard guys pounding on my door but I didn't have the strength to open the door.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Cloud demanded.

Even through a door that was steel I could hear her. The I heard a muffled reply, which didn't satisfy Cloud.

"THEY'RE LYING!" I yelled from inside.

I couldn't tell what their reply was, but I knew it was all a lie.

"Vera come out and get into an escape pod."

Somehow I found the energy to do so. I also came out looking surprised.

"Listen to me Vera. You've got to get away now. This place is going to be destroyed along with everyone in it. You must leave now. Head for a colony, head for earth. Be quick."

Then Cloud saw that my arm had become a disgusting color of purple-reddish blood color in my homemade sling.

"Good luck, my only and trusting friend, everything you've ever taught me was true. You are the only one I trust of my once human kind. Please be safe."

We hugged each other then I ran off to the emergency escape pods. I then stopped.

"_Good luck to you, Cloud, my in-human friend_," I thought and blew up the control panel to the escape pods after turning it to manual mode.

From the explosion I got a deep gash on my left shoulder. I used my sling to create a bandage for the wound. My now almost unusable, right arm floating behind me.

Before I left, I looked one last time at the place I had called home since I was little girl. It's hard to believe that I had made it this far, but I did. I sort of had an attachment to this place. Not to any of the people by all means, just to some of the rooms. Other than that I could leave this place in a heartbeat. I just hoped that Cloud was going to be okay and that we'd see each other again someday.

When I left, my ship felt part of the blast that was from that secret colony. So in less than a day I was left stranded in space because instead of loosing my life, I lost all my fuel.

As the days wore on, I slowly began to change. It was as if I had someone inside of me. Not like voices telling me to do things... just something else taking root. I ran tests on myself and found out that nothing was wrong. I was in top physical condition.

I began training myself, much like the way I did Cloud. It was hard, only having one arm. Then I realized that I was becoming what Cloud had become. I had all her abilities and if I trained even harder I could possibly become stronger than her. But that would take too long.

I also noticed that I had to do something with my right arm. So I began working on a metal arm. It would just be an encasing to surround the ligament and help it move. It was a long shot because I had never tried working with this kind of technology. I made various points that would stick into my flesh and send pulses of energy to stimulate the muscle. I knew very little of the human body and so I was taking a major risk involving my arm. I thought that I might possibly lose it _if_ I messed up. But "_if,_" played a major role in this.

When I was done, I placed the hollow arm around my own... nothing happened. Which I think was good. Then when I began moving my arm around, it hurt really bad and for a few days it bled non-stop. I had yet to get used it, but with time and practice it became nothing.

After being in space for a month, I finally entered the Earth's atmosphere. It was dream to see it, since I had never seen the Earth before. I had heard all the stories from the colonists. But I was born and raised in space and knew nothing of Earth's pleasures.

My ship crashed into the sea and two days later I washed up on shore. I jumped out of my ship for the first time. I breathed in the salty sea air. It wasn't the best smell in the world, but it was a lot fresher than that of the colony's stale circulated air.

I began my day by watching the bright ball they call the sun, rise. It was beautiful to see with the different oranges and reds. After the sun was high in sky, I began walking down the beach. When I came upon a fence I looked up at it and there were knocked out doctors on the ground. Then not too far from them I found a helmet that had been discarded.

The doctors began moving around. I came up beside them and helped them to their feet.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yes," they replied, "it's all in the job."

I left them there after helping them to their feet. I began flying, after I was out of sight. I stop a few miles out into town and landed into an alley. I saw news reports of shooting stars; obviously the military was involved with this. I walked away knowing that they can't be trusted. For that fact no body can be trusted. The only person I trust is Cloud... I wonder where she is... I hope she's okay.

Chapter two

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"The blue ball called Earth."

~~~*~~~

Shortly after I arrived, I enrolled into a public school. The private schools wouldn't let me wear the guys uniform so I went to the public. The public schools didn't care as long as I wore their uniforms. They also had on school housing and I chose that because it didn't coast extra to live there. So I might as well make the best of my tuition money.

I woke up at six am and got ready for school. My uniform was the guys uniform because I refused to wear a dress. This uniform was black with red a tie. For some reason I left my hair down today.

Then I placed my walkman into the breast pocket of my jacket and stuck the small earpiece into my ear. My hair hid it perfectly. But everyone there knew I had it. The teachers would always confiscate it, in the end I always stole it back. After about three or four times they stopped taking it away.

I walked by the rec room on my way out when I stopped and looked in on the other girls there. I was rarely in the rec room because all they watched was soap operas and mushy stuff like that. It makes me sick. I only watch TV if there was a good cartoon on or the news. But I never trusted the news from the start. The girls, for a change, were watching the news.

"Mr. Darlian! What was discussed at the Colony Summit?"

"What are the colonies demands to the Alliance?"

"Any comments Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Here on Earth everyone is wondering when will the colonies attack?"

"What do you have to say Mr. Darlian?"

Everyone was crowding Darlian and his daughter bombarding them with questions. Never seeming to give Darlian time to answer. But he just looked away as if it didn't bother him as to what they were asking him.

I stood up straight, I was leaning on the frame of the doorway, and left. I stopped at the front door and picked up my textbooks and put on my shoes. After I finish my homework, I have to put my books with my shoes in the cubby with my name on it. There's about three or four rows that have everyone's names on them and that's where your stuff goes for school. I leave the dorms and head for my first period class.

When I get to my class, I take my seat in the back. I've sat here for three years. The school is so small that all the teachers teach every grade. Nobody touches this seat, not even the freshmen. I'm a Class A Loner CAL is my nickname to everyone. I'm not the best student out there, but I have passed as a "B" or "C" student because of the remedial classes they put me into. Then I wait patiently for the bell to ring and when it rings, welcome to hell.

The day went by smoothly. After school I get ready for the track team meet. I'm not officially on the team, but the coach lets me run with the group for training. He says that it will self-motivate the team to do better.

When track is over with I go to the wrestling team meet. I'm on that team. I was just going watch them fight, but one of them pissed me off just right and I got in on it. I ended fighting them all and beat them too. When the coach saw this, he instantly put me onto the team.

After all the meets are over, I return to the dorms to take a shower and after that I do my homework. When homework's complete it's dinner time and I eat my supper. Then I sack out and I'm out like a light.

But tonight I get call. Which is very rare. I go to the vid-screen which is all fuzzy. I type in the codes to secure the line.

"Use V to S to respond," came an unrecognizable voice.

"Go ahead, it's secure," I said softly in code.

His face pops up on the screen, my information source.

"Okay, you're telling me that the Colonies made the _Them_?"

He nodded and sipped at his drink.

"Then a couple of weeks ago, another _One_ showed up? The sixth I mean?"

"My, don't we want some information. But yes it's been confirmed."

"You still haven't tracked down my friend, have you?"

"There in the Colonies, everyone knew your friend, but then disappeared without a trace."

I smiled to myself; it was bound to happen.

"Have you got any reports of what this new _One_ is like?"

"Not a clue, as you know I don't have a TV and I don't trust gossip. When I see the Gundam for myself, I'll confirm your suspicions..."

He then hung up, someone must've walked in on him. I placed the phone back onto the receiver and went to leave the rec room.

"Who was that?" One girl asked.

"My father," I said.

Isis was the only reason I was able to enroll at this school. We made some false records on me and Isis put himself down as my guardian, since my parents died when I was little.

"I thought you were talk about the up coming war," said another. "Am I right?"

I hate her guts. She was only one who got under my skin all the time. Her name is Dorothy Catalonia. She loves the "art of war" as she calls it. One of these days she going to push me too far and I'm not going to be able to control myself. She also knows that I would fight her and win.

"We were talking about family problems," I snapped. "Like it's any of you business," I muttered bitterly.

She didn't have to say anything, just by the look on her face I was ready to beat her into next Tuesday. Without thinking I went at her but someone placed a restraining hand on my shoulder and stopped me. I turned around to see who did it, but nobody said they did it. I stomped off out of the rec room and went to rooftop.

The rooftop was where the guys hung out to stay away from the girls who ruled the rec room. They only had the rec room for Saturday night football. I got up there and several of the guys started talking about my appearance up here. I ignored them and went to the punching bag that was at the far corner. This is also where they have some training equipment.

For two hours I punched the hell out of that punching bag and when I stopped for a breather I took the nearest seat. One of the guys on the roof brought me a cold water bottle and I gulped it down quickly. Then I wiped the sweat off my face.

"Thanks," I said as I threw it away.

"You really let the punching bag have it," he said playing around.

"It's better that it was the punching bag and not somebody's face, don't you think?" I asked and he backed off.

Soon everyone left the rooftop and I was left to my thoughts. I stared at the stars thinking about Cloud and old times that we had together. True there wasn't much, but she was my only friend. I stared at the stars hoping that Cloud and I would meet again. She might have new friends and a better life but I'm hoping that we can still be friends. I fell asleep up there on the rooftop.

I woke up because of a cold chill. The wind was blowing softly just after the dew had fallen. I sat up and watched the sunrise for the first time in the three years that I have lived here. All I can say is that it's breathtaking.

After the sun was up, I took a quick shower and dressed in a new uniform and left for class. The day went by slowly, too slow for comfort.

During math class I was asked to help a student that was struggling with fractions. Fractions is one of my favorites in math. We stepped out into the hall and I showed him how to find the common denominator and much more.

When we were done he thanked me for the help. I just stood there and remembered that I haven't helped anyone like that since I was last with Cloud. For some reason I felt empty inside. Then I quickly brushed the feeling off and headed for Astronomy class.

I was listening to my headset and was drawing here and there things in my notebook when an announcement interrupted my favorite song.

"And now for the news. According to an announcement made by the military. The meteorites that entered atmosphere in five locations disintegrated before reaching the ground. They were not manned spacecrafts as previously rumored."

"Damn it! They're lying!" I said aloud and slammed my fist down onto the table.

Many of my classmates jumped at my outburst. The teacher looks up from her desk at me.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked me.

I rose from my seat and asked her to turn on the radio and the announcement aired on their radio station. Nobody made a big deal out of it as I did, which pissed me off. Operation Meteor was where the Gundams were sent to Earth. But the military was only covering their asses.

Many of the people that were on that hidden base were apart of the Barton Foundation. I usually broke into their files and figured out what they were doing. But with it just being me at the time, there was nothing I could do to stop them. Eventually I forgot about it, because I was busy training Cloud at the time. I had found out that information right as Cloud came out of her tube.

Then on the way back from the team meets I heard this on the radio.

"Next we bring you the latest news from the military. Mass production of Leo mobile suits is expected to resume at full capacity at the Corsica Mobile Suits Factory without any further problems. The factory had experienced major delays following an explosion. The cause of which is still unknown. In order to continue the inquiry at the explosion as for safety precautions Special troops from the middle East Asia will oversee the factory."

Damn them, they're only going to be attracting another battle to that factory and they know it.

Then after I took my shoes off and started to head for the homework room was when Dorothy pushed me into the nearby wall and crushed my right arm. I held back my pain and rushed up to my room. I quickly took off my uniform jacket and shirt, which left me in my tank top undershirt.

I had slowly begun to train my right arm to function on it's own and it's working beautifully. But with this incident, I think I've lost two months of work all because of her.

My arm had a bad gash from where the metal had cut into my skin. I was bleeding pretty badly, but I could easily fix it. I began to clean it and took out the metal pieces I could find. I wrapped it up. Another mission was going to take place tonight. It would be my first in two years.

The last time I was in a mobile suit was when they were testing the Aries for flight combat. It still had a lot of bugs in the system and in mid-flight, while I was increasing speed, it blew up. Luckily I got out of it before it blew up. But I was caught and served about eight months in jail for that stunt. But after I got out I hacked into the files and erased the fact that I was ever there and why.

I skipped doing my homework and planned out my mission to the nearest base. When I had everything I needed from Isis and when I was ready, I left about two in the morning. Because that's when lights are supposed to be out. I made it out no prob. but getting there would be tricky. Going by air, I risk heat sensors and going by land I risk setting off alarms. So I will fly close to the ground but not too close and get in that way. When I got near the base, I put on my disguise.

I had done research on some of the high ranking officials in the Alliance and in OZ. It wasn't hard as to which on I resembled the closest to and that was Lieutenant Colonel Une. I knew I could pull it off. I put on the uniform that I spent the better of the night making to resembles Une's actual uniform and walked in wearing glasses and my hair back like hers.

I then walk right up into the base and everyone starts to freak out because Colonel Une is here. I hold back a laugh and start listing off parts that I need. They scramble to get what I requested. When they return they only had three out of the five I needed. It would be functional and all, it'd just be a bit harder to operate. I could live without it for a time, but not too long.

"We need the money for these parts Lieutenant Colonel," one soldier pointed out.

"His Excellency will send you the money," I said in my best Une sounding voice.

"Yes ma'am," they said saluting me, I returned it and walked out.

I flew back to the place where I had changed into my costume and changed back into my own clothes. I allowed myself to laugh out loud. That was the easiest mission ever! I quickly hurried back to the dorms and set to work on my arm.

When I was done with all that good stuff, it was five in the morning. I attended classes all the next day, I just slept through them and will make up my work tonight.

I got done with everything by about eight thirty. Which wasn't too bad. As I was walking by the rec room, I stopped because they had it on the news once again. I'm starting to get worried about them. Can I be sure that they don't have something contagious? It was another news report about something or another but it caught my eye.

"Lady Une any comments on this terrible accident?"

"I'm terribly sadden by what has happened here today. I had no idea that there was such evil terrorists residing in this colony."

"We're told that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and his daughter were kidnapped."

"We're investigating the situation. We are unaware of the terrorists true objectives. But if these actions reflect the feelings of the whole colony; we'll be forced to take military action."

"Wait a minuet Lady Une!"

"Excuse me, I have a terrorist investigation on my hands."

Well, the guys at that base that I went to knew that wasn't the real Lady Une they saw last night if they were watching this. I just stand up straight after the repots over with and head for my room. Even though I'm really hungry, I'm just too tired to eat. I'll have a big breakfast in the morning.

I woke up when I usually do, but on my nightstand I find that I have to work the next five nights in a row. I keep going from one hell to another hell. Is there some way to stop this madness?

I inform the school board of when I have to work and go to school half a day then work until midnight and come home for the night. School went by quick and work went by slow.

I hated slow nights because really depressed people would come in and play the blues all night. It drove me up the wall! Most of the time I would cancel what they played and played some kind of rock music. It was easier to work that way.

Then when all customers left there was only the news from the colonies that we got and I watched that, hoping deep down that I'd see something that I remembered when I was kid. But it never happened. I also knew that Cloud was no longer among the stars as it was three years ago. With the appearance of the sixth Gundam, I knew it was her. But I have no leads to back it up.

On the third night of work, the usual junk was on TV and was interrupted from something brought by the military. They started spouting off that the colonies were bringing about a war onto Earth and there was no stopping them unless more people enlisted. Then they started to show battle scenes that were taking place at that very moment.

I never saw any of scenes but I heard DeathWing's roar and after that, I bailed on the other waitress. I ran out and went into a nearby alleyway and focused on DeathWing's power source and teleported there.

I quickly started helping out Cloud and DeathWing, I knew I was fighting for the right cause. Beams came out of my hands, flying toward the Aries, Pieces, and Leos, and whatever else came my way.

When everything was in flames I took to the air to cool off, then I saw another Mobile Suit with about forty other Suits behind it. They charged at Cloud and the other person who was with her. I quickly slipped behind the white, yellow and black Mobile Suit, since he wasn't communicating with the others... it was obvious because the other MS and DeathWing kept attacking the other Mobile Suits. I slipped behind it and threw a couple of blasts at the back of knees. It became an explosion disabling the MS. I was coming at DeathWing when she roared and it threw me off balance, then I quickly recovered.

"What in the hell was that all about?" I asked looking at DeathWing.

DeathWing rumbled something and Cloud made it looked like she emerged from DeathWing.

"They ordered a retreat and they're surrounding around the ringleader."

I winced inward; there she went with the circus words. Cloud then drew her sword from behind the seat in the cockpit and left to finish off what was left of the MS's surrounding the one I disabled. I approached the MS and the cockpit opened to a blonde man pointing a gun at me. I was harmless... technically speaking.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot..." he sounded so unsure of himself.

I almost laughed out loud despite myself. But I suppressed my laughter and held up my hands to him, to show that I wasn't going to pull anything stupid, so like me to do something like that.

"I'm unarmed," I said to him.

"I saw what you did to Sandrock; you're a monster from Oz..."

That tears it, I can tolerate anything that you throw at me... but that's overstepping the boundaries by a long shot. I began to unconsciously power up, you could say that I lost control of myself.

"What do you know?!" I screamed. "Nothing! I'm not some _monster _that Oz made! I was born a human! This happened because of an accident! Oz never controlled me!"

I flew at him before I knew it, but then I was quickly pinned down by Cloud. Cloud was on top of me with her knee in my back and that really hurt. If she could read my mind she'd know that, but I think that was the point. But I tried to struggle and get away, but that only resulted into getting more pain. Then I came back to reality. I felt like a fool after that. He then said he was sorry to me, and I said that I was sorry.

"Vera, control yourself! I know what he said was bull shit, but he doesn't know, you were right, he doesn't know..."

I eventually stopped and Cloud let me up. I slowly got off the ground and watched Cloud flying back up and I followed her. I felt like a little mesmerized child, but I did it anyways.

"I'm sorry for what I said, its just that... I..."

"It's all right, I know why, and I'm sorry for flying off the handle like I did."

"Well, at least no one was hurt," he concluded.

I looked at Cloud who had kept a firm hand on my shoulder, if she squeezed any harder I'd be on my knees begging for mercy. But Cloud had that sort of appearance to everyone. After you got to know it, it melted away. I turned and broke her vice grip and gave her a hug. The two men were shocked at this behavior. Cloud never wrapped her arms around me like I did to her, but I expected that and it didn't phase me either. I looked over her shoulder to the one pilot she came with.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the one with mustard brown hair he also his arms crossed across his chest.

"Trowa." He said.

Silent type, here we go. They're always hard to get through to. Then I looked at the pale blonde man.

"Who are you and these men?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner..."

"Who dude!" I said waving my hands in front of my face. "Too much information!"

Then some wind blew between us kicking up a small dust storm and the sand brushed across my face, stinging it for some reason. I reached up and came across a cut on my cheekbone, it was bleeding. Figured, I ripped off the strap on the left side of my sports bra. I started wiping away the blood. The blonde called for some men to bring in some trucks and tow away the downed MS's and his Gundam. Trowa's Gundam walked next to DeathWing, who was on all fours.

"Where did you get the scar?" Cloud asked on the way back, pointing to my left shoulder.

"Remember when you told me to get away?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, needless to say, I knew that you were going to destroy the place... I didn't want anyone else turning out like us... so I blew up the control panel after a switch flew at me and cut me pretty deep there."

"I see that your arm go better..."

"Umm, not really..." I said flexing that arm. "It never got better..."

"But, then how is it working?" She asked.

The wind started to blow against our sweat drenched bodies and picked up the hair that was dry in the wind. It felt so relaxing.

"I'll show you, because I have to tune it up anyway..."

I also noticed that Cloud had a scar on her left cheek and she still had the crest on her left cheek, but I didn't ask about it. I couldn't believe that Cloud still had my gifts, but it made me happy that she still had them.

"I see you still have those weapons I gave you. Are they still good?"

She nodded. Cloud also hadn't changed a bit since our last meeting. Which was okay. I guess. But she'll come to me and open up to me when the time is right for her and I'll be here to listen to her. When we were almost out of sight, Quatre called us back for some repairs to be made and we turn around and joined him.

"Why don't we ride in DeathWing?" I asked.

"Sure, its been awhile since you saw your own creation, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ride it."

I went prancing about in the air waiting for Cloud to open. As soon as it was opened, I dove straight in!

"So, where is the attacked button, I forgot. Oh, here's the..."

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled at me and grabbed my hand from pressing a button.

I so badly wanted to bust out and cry to make her feel bad, but I couldn't do it. I'm too nice for that. But she can hurt someone's feelings like that.

"Looks, lets DeathWing follow them on her own, we can... enjoy the sight seeing."

It was boring, especially in the desert, but it helped pass time.

"OK!"

DeathWing made a loud noise as the all the disabled Mobile Suits were picked up by a truck and drove off. Trowa help support Quatre's Gundam with his own, then it was us. Two hours of a very slow process. The place was a huge! It was about three or four floors with all kinds of gates. Cloud loved th4e fountain that was up front and the garden that surrounded it which it also went all round the place. Then there was a hide able garage for all the repairs and such.

When they got there, forty men, they stopped and cheered as Quatre's Gundam walked by with the support Trowa's Gundam. They exited the Gundams and they were on the platform that was there. When DeathWing walked by, everyone seemed a bit shocked at a Dragon Gundam. But the real surprise was when Cloud and I got out of DeathWing and she went into the air a perched herself on one of the beams supporting the underground building. Then she roared, just for the thrill of hearing the surprised shrieks below her.

"She doesn't like these people, there are too many, I agree with her."

"Well, I'm sure no one will bother you or her."

After the introductions between old and new friends, everyone parted to go their own way. Just to relax after a nerve ending battle. Later I ran into Trowa and Quatre talking about their next mission. Most of it came from Quatre, and Trowa nodded to most of what was said.

"Do you know Vera?" Quatre asked after his little briefing on the mission. Trowa only shook his head no. "Oh, sorry for asking..."

"All we know about her is that she's Cloud's friend..."

"But how does Cloud fit into all this..."

I then made myself be known like I was just coming up. I waved at Trowa, who didn't even acknowledged me, and I smiled at Quatre, who in turn returned it. The Cloud came from around the corner.

"There's a base near by..." Quatre started.

Cloud cut him short.

"I know all about it."

"We need some supplies..." I began.

"The people here are taking care of the repairs..."

"I don't trust anyone working on DeathWing..."

"Yeah! I don't think we should rely on other people fixing out shit!" I yelled folding my arms under my chest.

"I suggest that everyone but myself and Vera stay away from her, we two are the only people she won't kill."

"Stop!"

Trowa caught us all off guard. It was just the way he said it; it was almost too light to hear yet it demanded us to stop. That's what circus people are, their weird people... but I guess Trowa's not your average Clown either. There was something that was different. But we were compelled to stop.

"You're right about needing supplies," he said nodding at me. "True other people maybe making the repairs, but not everyone likes their Gundam worked on by anyone but themselves," he said nodding at Cloud and Quatre. "And we can't always rely on other people to do this stuff for us. The Colonies are relying us to complete the mission..."

He stopped and we knew what he meant, he was meaning that this time we must work together. But he didn't imply that he was asking for help, he just meant that they were the ones the Colonies needed right now.

"Quatre?" I asked.

He raised his head from staring at the ground. Then I started to ramble off on parts that I needed and he looked at me like I was nuts. When I was done he had a questionable look on his face.

"Do these people have them or not?"

"No," came his quiet reply.

"Okay then, this is our mission for tomorrow tonight..."

"Why do you need these parts?"

I looked directly behind Quatre to see a guy wearing a red fez, vest, white shirt, and a pair of pants.

"To make a few repairs," I shrugged.

"You didn't have a Gundam much less another type suit. And with those kinds of parts they could build something destructive..."

"Rashid..." Quatre started.

"Master Quatre," Rashid began, "we know little about this woman and we at least need to know what she's doing this for."

So distrusting, but that's a good sign... you can't just trust anyone that shows up out of the blue. I should know.

"That's true, plus you can't do a background check on me," I commented out loud. "I've never been put into a computer under my real name anyway."

"What is your real name?" Another asked, someone was behind Rashid, and was dressed similar to him.

"Vera," I said. "Melissa Acreage, is the name you can find a background check on... nothing much there to help you, if that's what you want to know."

"Now that's over with, why do you need those parts?" Rashid asked again.

"You know that you're getting really irritating with that question," I snapped. "I need those parts to fix my arm, duh!" I said tapping my arm that was in the encasing.

I looked over at Cloud who was quiet after Trowa spoke. She was really eyeing me. I think she was really getting concerned for me. Maybe she thought that I gave them too much information. But it's not like they can find anything nitty gritty on me. Because, I'll admit, that I was caught sneaking into a base and was thrown in jail for about half year. I needed the part. When I got out, I deleted it from my record. It's not that hard, when you're hacking away at it. Took about ten minuets to fix that little mix up.

Rashid looked gave me a hard look; I brushed it off and looked at Trowa and Quatre.

"But like I was saying, we need pay back these people for the help they're giving you and I need to get my parts, so we're all in the same boat..."

"I go it alone..." Trowa said.

"Whatever floats your boat, but I think I have something you'll need for this mission..." I said.

I held out my right arm and pressed an invisible button and out popped a little diskette, I grabbed it and the place where it rested, closed. I held up the disk and Cloud grabbed it from me and began examining it.

"It has everything the nearest base is about. This one has maximum security, so we'll definitely need all the help we can get. Cloud and I could do it alone, but since this **might** be a group effort, I'll give you some fun too."

By this time, Cloud was on the ground hacking away at the disk. I simply didn't carry a disk without any encryption codes. It gives the enemy something to do while I'm busy trying to escape.

"You in there yet?" I asked looking over Cloud's shoulder.

She hit the enter key and the schematics of the base popped up. Then she downloaded the information and gave me back the disk. She got up and was fixing to leave.

"Cloud, if all goes well, tomorrow midnight tonight."

She nodded and went off to prepare for the nights partying.

"Where did you get that kind of information?" Rashid asked.

"My sources who's also working for the Colonies." I said in a matter of fact tone. "Trowa, you still looking to go solo on this one?"

He looked at me but there was no expression on his face.

"I know you were looking over Cloud's shoulder too..."

"Tomorrow at midnight," he repeated and walked off.

I tossed the disk to Rashid.

"Here, download them into the Gundams, I recommend that you leave DeathWing alone..."

"DeathWing?" Rashid repeated.

"The Dragon Gundam? I'll do the repairs on her and upload the data myself. You might want to warn the others about that."

His face paled a bit at the mention of DeathWing, I walked off smirking at the look on his face. Without turning around I waved and continued until I was out of their sight.

One of the other followers, or under Rashid's command, showed me to a place where I could sleep, shower, and train. I took about an hours power nap and when I got up, I took a shower. When I got out, to me when you shower like I did, it was like a sin in the desert. As soon as I got close to my clothes, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Vera, it's me Quatre, can I come in?" He asked through the door.

"Hold on!" I called as I quickly threw on my clothes then opened the door for him. "Sorry for the wait..."

"It's okay."

I opened the cooler that was on the dresser and tossed Quatre a soda as I popped one open with the other hand.

"What's up?" I asked after I took a sip.

"It's about the mission, I find that's its going to be hard to complete, well at least in one piece."

I walked over him and tapped him on the head when I spoke.

"Ye, of little faith."

He laughed at my joking. I sat on the bed while he sat on the recliner near the door.

"I at least have faith in this mission. But you're right it does seem impossible, but working under the impossible odds is my specialty. I know you don't know me all that much..."

I stopped in mid-sentence. My eyes narrowed dangerously as they traveled out to the window. Quatre then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Vera are you all right?" He asked.

I shook my head and nodded yes.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just call me Vera okay?" I asked, he nodded in response and took his chair again. "But I'm only asking for you to trust me for this mission... after that I don't care what you do."

Quatre rose from his seat and downed the rest of the soda; he then crushed the can in hands and threw it away.

"I probably have taken up enough of your time already I'll leave."

He placed his hand on the doorknob; I then place a gentle hand on his shoulder. I have to be careful and not crush the people who don't have my strength.

"I could use your help, that is if you want to help me," I said to him.

"What is it that you need help with?" He asked.

"I need to go back to my place a pick up a few items and I wanted to know if you would come along."

"Okay where do we have to go?"

"Take my hands and you'll see..."

I held them out toward him and he took them.

"This is just like piloting a Mobile Suit, preferably an Aries..."

I smirked at my thoughts. I had gone joy riding in the Aries prototype when they were testing it. I guess they weren't done testing it, because when I put it at less than half of its maximum speed... it began to blow up. I got away with a few scratches. I look at Quatre who's startled by my smirking.

"It's okay, just don't ever let me pilot an Aries again, and we'll be fine," I assured him. "If Rashid gets onto you about being gone without him knowing, send him to me."

We then disappeared. When we reappeared we were high in the sky with the birds. The wind was drying out my wet hair, I began to spin around, I completely forgot about Quatre, but I didn't let go of him either.

"Sorry!" I yelled over the rush of the wind.

We landed just outside of town. When I let go of Quatre, I spun around laughing. After I got the thrill out of me, I looked at Quatre who was shocked; I laughed at the expression on his face. It was so cute on him.

"That was fun... I missed that so much!" I said as I hugged myself, then I turned serious. "Okay, lets go!"

I grabbed his arm and hauled him into town. When there were taxies buzzing by, I flagged one down and gave them directions to my place.

"Where are we?" Quatre asked in awe.

I giggled.

"Somewhere close to the Sanc Kingdom, why?" I asked innocently.

"WHAT?" Quatre cried. "You mean...!"

I placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry; just enjoy it next time!"

Then the cab stopped at the dorms I got out and paid them what little I had, which was enough for the fair. He followed me into the building and as I was passing by the rec room, I stopped.

"Mel?"

I turned around to see one of Dorothy's followers.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Boss is pretty mad at ya," she said. "He said that if you don't show up for work tomorrow, you're fired."

I began laughing. I was the best damn waitress that he ever had, he wouldn't just fire me for playing hooky. He was just bluffing.

"Tell him to stuff it up his ass!" I laughed.

"Seriously?"

I nodded to her and she paled.

"Who's that with you? Your boyfriend?" She asked getting nosy.

"Nope, just a friend," I replied.

"You don't have to lie. I've known you three years, and not even once have brought a guy home... and now you do and he's just a **friend**? Well, he's mighty good looking."

"He's a friend of a friend to my family. I finally found them and that's where I'm going. He's just helping me pack, that's all." As I said that, I pushed Quatre down the hall to my room that I shared with another girl. "Sorry about that, she doesn't know when to keep her damn mouth shut."

Quatre looked around the room while I grabbed my things.

"So Cloud's your family?" Quatre asked.

"Nope."

I knew that we had little of same DNA through my accident but I don't think Cloud wants them to know her secret, just yet anyway.

"We spent most of our life together, so I consider her family."

I came out of my room with a duffle bag full of my clothes and I was wearing a trench coat that held most of my "goodies," for tomorrow tonight's mission. I had on about two belts loaded with some more goodies.

"I got everything."

I pulled out a letter and dropped it onto the counter.

"What's that for?" Quatre asked.

"Just for my roommate. Letting her know where I'm going. That kind of thing."

I held out my hands and Quatre took them. We disappeared and we reappeared back into the room that was lent to me.

"Why didn't you do that before?" He asked.

"I couldn't. There's a large energy source here, DeathWing to be exact. But there wasn't one at the dorm. So I was able to get here quicker than there. Plus it was all an experiment..."

"What?"

"I was testing my abilities and I'm improving."

"What do you mean by _improving_?"

"Simple, before I couldn't carry any objects or anyone through my teleport like that, but I did with you, so I'm improving."

I still wore what I had slept in. Which was a huge t-shirt and some comfy pants, my hair was still looking like I got out of bed a few minuets ago, even when I did brush it. Trowa wore the same long sleeve green shirt and a pair of pants that he had on yesterday. His hair still covered one eye like it always did, it was kind of freaky... but that's his style, right?

Cloud had disappeared on us and I was trying to beat it out of Trowa where she was. But I never hit him physically and he just wouldn't answer me at all!

"Come on! You've had of seen her, ya'll were the only one's out here!"

"I haven't seen her sense last night, now leave me alone."

His answer was cold hearted, but it was what I was looking for. I at least got an answer out of him. I put my hands on top of my head and start to think "_where is she?_" I then sensed her. I whipped around and faced her.

"There you are! I've looked everywhere and no one has seen you! Where were you?"

"I was out for some air." She answered quietly.

"_One hell of a an answer,_" I thought as I rolled my eyes.

When I looked at Cloud she was staring in the direction that, that desert base was in.

"Oh, well, I was wanting to talk to about the "thing," tonight, if that's all right?"

"What do you need?"

"Um, well Quatre thinks this is a bad idea to charge into something this big."

"Let him think what he wants."

"I know that! Its just that I don't think he'll be alright with that kind of attitude."

Cloud then looked at Trowa. I know it's not my place, but think something is going on between them. Are they falling in love? Maybe they're already together and Cloud won't tell me. Ya! That's it, they're keeping their relationship a secret from a loud mouth like me. Well, when I get the chance to talk to Cloud alone, I'll bring it up. But not right now. We've got a mission to think about.

"Look I don't know how to deal with it. Maybe you ought to put it straight to him, if he's scared he can just stay here. I'm not going to baby sit... again."

I looked at her and knew she was being harsh, but she was laying what she knew to be the truth. I can't blame her though, it's just the way she is. I look back to the house a get a distant look in my eyes that everyone says I have just because I look at something too long. I knew that in my heart that I would be alone to put down the law with Quatre whether I wanted to or not.

"Vera, I'm just saying, we can't depend on someone all the time, what's Quatre going to when he's in trouble? Depend on Rashid or one of the forty others he has? It's time he learns to fend for himself, like everyone else."

That was deep! Even for Cloud to give away a lot of her opinion like that. Then she sat down on the fountain.

"So what are you guys goin' to do?" I asked as I yawned then stretched.

Trowa stared at me and then at Cloud who said nothing. Now she was shutting up because she said too much already.

"I'm going to see what's been done to my mobile suit." He said and walked away.

"That reminds me, I checked and did everything on DeathWing for you while you were gone this morning. I hope you like it."

"I will deeply and thank you. I'm glad it was you and not anyone else."

"No sweat, I think DeathWing liked that too. So, what's that Trowa dude's problem? I came and asked one thing and he never said anything, like I wasn't even there!"

"He just don't talk much. I'm going to sharpen my weapons."

"Yeah, I better go and give Quatre the straight out facts, I'll see ya later."

I walked off to the front door and marched my way up to Quatre's room. Thank god Trowa wasn't there, otherwise he would've got an ear full too. I knocked on Quatre's door, practically knocking it down in the process. He opened the door a little shocked to see it was me and not Cloud.

"You think this mission is nuts right?" I asked cutting right to the chase.

"I didn't mean to put it like that, but yes... is there something wrong?" He asked a little frightened, I guess he was afraid that I would beat him into the ground or Cloud would do it for me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. With that kind of attitude toward any kind of mission, you're sure to die. I should know." I sighed, I was never any good at fighting with words like this.

It just complicates the mind and gives everyone one big headache. I've tried this method before and thoroughly confused everyone in the process.

"But I'm like that every mission I take on. I'm hoping to find peace without fighting... maybe I'm just stalling..."

"Why in the hell would you be stalling?! It's the Colony's peace that you're fighting for! They don't want you to hesitate with any action as long as you know your mission! There is no such thing! When a soldier is put onto the battle field they won't surrender because they were trained to fight the enemy. They'll get a dishonorable discharge from either the Alliance military or Oz. Which ever the case, they won't give up knowing what's in store for them if they fail like that..."

"You're speaking like you've done it before." Quatre said thoughtfully.

"Ya, I failed at something a long time ago and I can't forgive myself for it either. But there's nothing I can do about it, all I can do is live for today and that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"What exactly did you fail at?" Quatre asked.

"I tried to get them to stop their work on Cloud, but they wouldn't listen to me and ever since I've felt like I've failed Cloud. But at least I've got her to control herself... I'm sorry I've said too much... I'll see you later," I said as I walked out.

I spent my time training or tinkering with my little goodies and then loading the maps into DeathWing then repaired the damage that she got during the last battle. An hour before midnight, I began to dress myself up. The trench coat was loaded down with all kinds of things, but I needed a lighter load than a heavy one. I narrowed down what I thought I would use and what was not going to be helpful. When I was done with that, I went down to the hanger where DeathWing and the other Gundams were.

I sat down and put on my soft leather boots. With these, you stepped on a rock, you'd feel it, but when on metal floors, it made a soft little _thump_. So I used those on missions. Then Rashid started telling everyone what to do and what positions to take, where to put the equipment, that kind of thing.

"No! this should go there and this should be like that!" I yelled at Rashid as Trowa did some fancy flips. "_Stupid circus people, but he's kind of..._" I stopped in mid-thought as Cloud walked up.

I began to type on the metal band I wore on my left arm, maps, MS's, you name it popped up in a hologram in the air. That was only one in my bag of goodies.

"Okay, so what, they've got maximum security against three Gundam pilots. Then there are the rest of us who provide the backup; they'll never know what hit 'em until it's too late. Okay, Cloud and I are going to follow the red route. Quatre, you and Trowa are going to follow the blue."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out two earrings that were a hoop, but they were small, not like the huge one's people like to wear. I tossed one to Cloud.

"Look they're not anything fancy and you only have to wear one," I said as I put mine in my right ear, "Put that in your left ear and it'll work. They'll keep us in touch while we're in the base."

I gave Trowa and Quatre a headset, then one for Rashid. Those three would be working together. Cloud and I will go solo, she'll like it that way.

"Okay, I'm giving you three these watches, they have your route that you'll be taking, which is the west block and Cloud and I will take the east block. Rashid, you divide your men into two groups which will be stationed somewhere near the north and south ends."

Cloud and I both know by heart what the base looks like, so it will be easy for us. I showed them where to press the button to draw up the map and how make it disappear.

"Get it wet and they don't work, if I had more time they'd be waterproof but I was pressed for time. If you're wondering about the mode of communication, we're on a much higher frequency then they are. I've had time to test that."

Quatre was overlooking the information that I gave and he looked startled.

"You want us to storm the place?"

"Correct, after we get the parts and things we need, DeathWing will bring the Gundams to you. Rashid, you and your followers wait in some secluded place just outside the base near the north and south end. Rashid, you guys will show up and keep them busy, while we're waiting for the Gundams to show up."

"How will DeathWing get them there? She'll use up too much of her life energy before even reaching it." Cloud said a bit annoyed at that notion of DeathWing being the transporter of the Gundams.

"Hey, calm down there. Remember, I'm the one who designed her, I thought ahead. She'll have a carrier with her to help, all she'll need to do it guide it there. Is that better?"

Damn it, I pissed her off. Her cold glare was enough to strike the strongest of men to their feet. Men who I've thought that had no weaknesses, she gave them the famous go-to-hell look and they're on their knees. Not crying, but are begging for mercy without words. Which is something she won't show to her enemies much less anyone else for that matter.

"And you?"

"I'm not piloting a Suit! I'll just rely on my strength to do the talking. Don't worry about me. Yo! DeathWing!" I yelled as I turned toward her, DeathWing roared and turned to face me when her name was called. "When Cloud fires a signal into the air, you bring the Gundams as quick as you can! For the time being you bring them and wait."

She roared her disappointed and slapped her enormous tail onto the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make sure there's still some "fun" left!"

DeathWing told me that she understood her part and that she would wait until the signal went off.

"Let's go!"

Everyone ran off to their suits and trucks heading off in the direction of the base. Before Cloud closed up the cockpit, I showed up.

"Here ya go!"

I gave Cloud the signal that would tell DeathWing that everything is ready.

"Where did you get all this?" She asked as she examined it then suck it behind the seat with her sword, bow, and arrows.

"I have a friend name Isis and he's the one who's helped build this stuff. Well, he helped me get it away from the Oz frequency and gave me some inside information. That's where I got half tone of disks from with the information of the bases."

"You can trust him?"

"He's come through before. I don't see why not."

Cloud wasn't too happy with me, but she'll just have to get over it for a change!

"Hey, one day, you'll see that you will need help, but not everything can be done alone and you have no one you can trust to help you out. I know you made it alone all your life, maybe you should give trusting and relying on others a try," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand it might be hard. But please just try, I know you trust me and all, but I won't always be around, and being alone all your life will only bring you sorrow. You and Trowa seemed to have helped one another in the past, maybe that's a start."

I smiled as Cloud smiled on one side of her lips, it was a start and it was good too!

"I'll.... try. Since your worried."

"Thank you."

I placed my hand on her head and messed her hair up some and she fixed it before I left for the trucks. I was sharing a truck with Quatre.

I slept the whole way, I was out like a light, but that was shocking for my excitement. I was never too fond of killing people much less fighting, but that's what I do best... but this was my first group effort thing ever. I've always gone solo and when Cloud and I escaped, I believe we went upon impulses. No plan at all, just brute force that got us where we wanted to be. Most of the time, that's the only way to go...

We came upon the wall that enclosed the base. It was easy for us to get over it, just fly, that's all there was to it. But I jumped out of the window and flew up to the cockpit of DeathWing. It opened and Cloud emerged, with her sword, bow, and arrows on her back and the signal in her left hand.

"Ok, DeathWing, you are stay here with the Gundams until we signal you. Cloud, you remember your route? If you need one of those..."

"No I'm fine," she said cutting me off.

We looked and watched the others gathering at the bottom. We jumped to join them and when we landed safely, DeathWing closed the cockpit. She got on all fours and walked over beside the abandoned Gundams.

"All right, is everyone ready? If you feel bad about this, hey, this is your last chance," I said eyeing Quatre, but nobody moved, and I smiled. "Good! Lets go!"

I ran off with Cloud to the east block as the rest headed toward to the west. We stopped at the front gate and saw the guards.

"I'll take the front first floor."

I'll take the second floor."

Cloud then jumped high into the air as I took off for the first floor door. Then two guys started to fall just as Cloud had landed up there!

"HEY! I'M WALKING HERE!"

When I saw that Cloud had poked her head over the edge, I started waving both of my fists at her. It was childish, but it was the only thing I could do on short notice.

"WATCH WHERE YOU SEEN THESE GUYS! I WAS NEARLY HIT!"

I was still steamed as Cloud walked away **laughing** or **smiling** at me... it's not funny at all!

"I found someone, and knocked them out, I think you might want to check it out..."

The other guard ran off in that direction and fell into my trap. A little explosion went off. It didn't set the alarms off, but it either killed both guards, or knocked them into next Tuesday, whichever, it was good for me because it kept them out of my way. I then made a run for it like I was going to get help, but I never returned. I was running silently through the building as I brought up my left arm and tapped on the metal band I put on for missions. Then the metal faded into a screen, red little dots popped up, then blue ones popped up. There were twenty blue at the front and then twenty blue in the back. Then two blue on the left and then two blue on the right. The red were in a cluster of about ten per room. I tap a certain place on the hoop and I hear a soft conversation between Trowa and Quatre then Rashid.

"This mission is nuts!" Quatre yelled after knocking out or killing some guards. I saw the images scatter around the room and heard the gunfire on his side.

Trowa just grunts and continues his fighting against the enemy.

"We need the supplies," he said after they were finished, because everything went quite.

"True," Quatre said, "but I got weird feeling about this whole mission, like we're being set up."

"Master Quatre, focus on your mission," Rashid came in.

Since Quatre was being like that, I was half tempted not to tell that there was more guards going to their location. But I couldn't be that mean to anyone during a life or death situation.

"Trowa, Quatre!" I cried making it sound urgent as I ran into some guards.

Quatre gasped when I called his name over his and Trowa's unit. I began stunning them with my beams, then I was beginning to use up my energy just a little too quickly. I reached behind me and a Japanese sword appeared out of nowhere. One of my little secrets. I quickly cut them down like there was no tomorrow, but the bad thing about the Japanese swords, is that they're messy little buggers. I was covered in the enemy's blood. But then again, it could have been the way I used, whichever, I was a mess!

"You have a **lot** of soldiers coming your way be careful!"

I hit the button to switch back to the level Cloud and I was on. By now the base was on full alert, but their problem was, that they trained strictly with the MS's, not for hand to hand combat. About two hours later I end up at the center of the base where all the ammunition and among other things is kept. I loaded three or four carriers, with Cloud's help. She showed up when I was on the second carrier. 

"What took you?" I asked Cloud when she showed up.

"Some guy had a bathroom problem."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Lets just say I was right there when he came out from being in there a while."

"GROSS!"

I was laughing as I was putting a missile on the truck. While Cloud was busy loading bullets was when I reached over and took out the flare gun. Then I fired it just outside the garage door. I looked at my map and saw that there are soldiers surrounding Quatre and Trowa. Great, the enemy is expecting us to bail our so called comrades out of trouble. 

"Man! Their swamped, the guys are going to need help. You almost done?"

I touched my earring, as Cloud nodded, and Rashid was calling to Quatre or Trowa but he was calling them "04," or "03," for some reason.

"Yo! They've been caught, bring in the reinforcements and we'll blow this joint!"

"We can't leave 04 behind!" Rashid yelled.

"I repeat, bring backup. And I will say this **once**, no one gets left behind." I rolled my eyes as I calmly told Rashid that.

DeathWing showed up with the Gundam's in tow. When she lands with them, Cloud and I tell her to get the supplies out and we'll cover. DeathWing can carry those out and when we get this out of the way, and blow it up, it'll all be behind us. Cloud then starts to help DeathWing. I jump into the Gundam called Sandrock, and use it to take one carrier to the entrance, after tearing up half the base doing it. When I got to the enclosed part of the base, I opened the cockpit and let my energy beams do the talking. When I got both of the last of the carriers outside, DeathWing quickly moved them somewhere out sight and returned to Cloud. I got out of Sandrock and went to spring the guys from the trap they were in. Come to find out, the guys weren't in any cells, but the guards had swarmed them and wouldn't stop coming. They already had people that were dead lying around them. But the line seemed endless and they would run out of ammo soon. I kept my distance and killed a few with a little shot of the finger. When my plan was in place, I hit the button and little explosives went off around the attackers. I jumped in the middle with Quatre and Trowa, they were using this time to reload their weapons, while the soldiers gagged on the smoke. As I had it planned, when the smoke cleared, the soldiers were surprised to see little ole me there in the middle. But I was toying with them and Cloud knew what I was up too.

"Hey, Cloud," I said to her through our communicators, "make DeathWing roar for me, I'm just having fun toying with them."

"Go ahead, you seem to enjoy scaring them anyway."

DeathWing roared and it rang throughout the night. When she was done, I matched it almost perfectly. It was funny what happened next. DeathWing landed on the building and stuck her big clawed hand through the ceiling and it landed just in front of me. I started laughing over all the commotion. If the roar didn't scare them, this did. When the soldiers scattered to go to their Mobile Suits, I grabbed Quatre, we disappeared and reappeared at the Gundams. He scrambled into Sandrock and went straight into battle.

"Rashid, Quatre is okay and is in Sandrock now."

"I've got Trowa," Cloud said as she got him. I was shocked nonetheless, but I quickly focused back onto the mission.

I disappear and reappear inside DeathWing's cockpit. It was cramped, but I stayed flying above Cloud's head. Then two other Gundams showed up. I left DeathWing and checked out the suits. I ended up going into the black, gray, gold, red, and white Gundam with a thermal-energy scythe. I was disappearing to get out of the way and reappeared in this guys Gundam. Because, I sort of just fell into his lap...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

"Vera? You all right?" Cloud asked hearing the guy scream.

"Okay," I replied.

What scared this pilot was, that I reappeared in his lap, I just popped up out of nowhere.

"Sorry!"

I then left. I was up in the sky looking down at the battle field below and saw DeathWing out of the corner of my eye. She was powering up with an attack. I appear beside her and begin to charge up with Cloud.

"GET OUT OF THE BASE! IT'S FIXING TO BLOW!" I yelled for all to hear.

Quatre, Trowa, and Rashid's followers withdrew. But the other two, didn't seem to hear me. Cloud's beam was the first to be released and then mine which combined into one big beam, and blasted that damn base into next year. I found out that the black Gundam got away, but the other Gundam stayed and got hit pretty badly. The arms of the Gundam crossed at the cockpit, and if it weren't for that, he'd be dead. We all made a beeline for the underground base. When we got there, we were so relieved...

"So, didn't I tell you that impossible odds are my specialty?" I asked Quatre, he nodded.

"Ya, if call it getting my ass fried!" The dude dressed in all blacked shouted. "And just who in the hell are you?" He asked pointing at me. "Why the hell is a dragon here?!"

"One, from the looks of things, your ass isn't fried... two, I'm none of your concern... three, the Dragon's got a name!"

I roared to DeathWing and she lowered her head, I wasn't going to fight with someone who's working for the Colonies, so I hitched a ride on her head. When I was up there with DeathWing, I curled up near the pole that supported the roof from the ground and passed out like a light bulb. But before I left the world completely for the night or morning, whichever. I heard Cloud tell the dude dressed in black 'you better quit or I'll break that finger.' I snickered at that thought and left the world completely.

Chapter three

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"Dark secret."

~~~*~~~

I woke up the next morning to the strong smell of blood. It was because I was covered in it; nasty as it was, it was hell to get off. When I was satisfied that the blood wa off, I went to see Cloud at the fountain, but that's where I found Trowa, He said I could find her there at DeathWing. But what I was greeted with was something I hoped that I'd never see.

"Hey, its alright! Calm down its me!"

Cloud had me by the throat, but I forced back the pain because I knew Cloud was going to face something she'd never want to experience. But it would be a rude awakening to us all. Cloud's breathing was hard and her fangs showed, something that wasn't normal for her. Her eyes were wide with her cat pupils small and straight. The color of her eyes were a mixture of mako-blue and red, some visual veins going into crest... shit! Cloud then quickly let go of me, I silently thank her for letting me go, as I drew some more air into my lungs. I held my neck as I looked at her. I noticed that as Cloud put her hand onto her forehead that her nails had gotten longer. She then held her head with her hands and cried out a little whine like DeathWing. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you ok?"

She finally looked at me since she held her head with her hands.

"Is everyone... ok?"

"Of course! You're the one who isn't. You were burning up and Trowa found you fallen over at the fountain. Are you ok?"

She was quit for sometime before she finally answered me.

"No. Something is wrong with me, something inside of me. I mean look at me."

I knew all too well what was wrong, I spent from the moment I knew to this day to forget. When I finally forget this happens and fucks up everyone's lives. I knew, but I chose to keep it from Cloud. Because for some reason, I thought that if she knew... it would only kill her and eat her inside and out before it finally got to her and she snapped. She's a much stronger person than I can ever imagine, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. But her other half feeds on all the destruction she herself has caused... but then Cloud broke my chain of thought.

"I had this dream, it was so real. But, I was attacked by something, something hellish, evil. It had my sword, bow and arrows, and even power. But its power was so much more powerful than my own."

I knew that it was the other side of her, and if Cloud was to fight it, like she almost did in her dream, Cloud would have no chance of winning.

"Vera?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking, um, what did your dream have in it?"

"Normally, I don't have dreams, but it was Quatre's place, where I was, but everything was dead, even you."

Cloud looked at her skin, on her arm were tiny shiny hard pieces of skin. She took her claw and flicked one off, it flung out on her lap and where it once was, a tiny drop of blood started to form and bubble up. I picked it up and began to examine it, to me it looked like a scale? Cloud looked at me as she stood up.

"I think I'm going to go for some air now."

"Cloud, please, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, well, you happen to know what time it is?"

"Its almost six."

Cloud then told DeathWing that she's going to go out for a while. I just barely heard her tell DeathWing that she'll back for her... me? I was lost in my thoughts as it all came back to me. Something I so desperately wanted to forget. I knew that keeping the truth from her would make this situation harder, but how could I tell her? It pissed me off that I **_ever_** kept it from her! I powered up and chased after Cloud. Obviously, she was distracted because she could have sensed me... but its better that she didn't know I was coming. I saw her look at her face in the water at the creek she flew to... she seemed almost disgusted at the way she looked.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I asked as I made myself known.

I walked out of the shadows with a face of guilt. Cloud's eyes clouded and she looked down at the ground.

"I should of have told you, I figured if I told you then, this will happen, but I guess it was to be, no matter how hard I tried."

"What?!"

"Dr. Shunowl wanted to make a monster up of different DNA's, all the subjects died, all but you anyways. But he never thought ahead and that's why **he** never figured out how to get you to change. He thought that once he placed the different DNA's within you and removed some of your own, you would change, but it never happened. Its the other side of you, you could say."

She had nothing to say, which was no surprise she had every right to be pissed at me as I was with myself.

"I just didn't want you to become what he wanted, a monster, a killing machine, the only reason to satisfy you is by killing. I wanted you be my friend, like always, my sane normal Cloud."

Cloud then held her head after I poured my soul out to her. She yelled a shearing roar, Cloud's energy formed around her... I ran over to her, but as I got there, it was over as quick as it started and Cloud sat there on her knees.

"Cloud! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, my head still hurts though."

My eyes practically popped out of my head as I noticed that Cloud was back to normal, the Cloud I knew. Cloud was covered in sweat, she was panting, and tired. She went to get up, stumbled and fell, as I caught her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Be careful.... you alright?"

Cloud then nodded as she broke my hold on her and tried to stand on her own, but she fell to her knees.

"Why can't I get up? I'm so tired."

Chapter four

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"Fun and games."

~~~*~~~

With her last words she fell to the ground as I went up to her and placed her arm over my shoulder and lifted up. Her head hung low for she was out, I took her up as I flew back off to Quatre's place as I held Cloud like a wounded soldier.

I set Cloud up in the bed and tried to keep everyone quiet while she was recovering. But that damn "American baka," wouldn't shut up. I learned "American baka," from Heero, which is good, it fits him perfectly!

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" I yelled as I waked through the door. "Hey! You're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"Well! You don't even ask to see if your ok! We're in Quatre's house."

"What?! I didn't want to come in here."

She was annoyed that I brought her in her because her elf ears twitched and touched the back of her head, almost.

"Well deal with it! You needed a good place to rest, so I brought you in here, this is where I've been staying since we got here."

"How long was I out?"

"Hum, about a day, twenty-four hours I'd say."

Cloud went to get up and caught herself and stood straight.

"I took all your accessories off so you'd be more comfortable, all your belts, the metal arm band, and the other cloth bands are right here."

Cloud walked to the door and looked out.

"That's just like you. You never wait to heal or think of what's good for your body."

"I'm going to just walk around."

"All right, jest don't come a runnin' to me when your hurt! I'll just say, I told you so!"

"Ok, thank you."

I stepped up to the door and watched her walk away out of sight. I folded my arms under my chest and got lost in my thoughts. After my craving broke my thoughts I went down stairs and raided the fridge. Nothing was there that I wanted, so I hit the pantry and found something sweet, which was Twinkies. I went back to my room and began to look up and get information on the next base. There was no rest for the good guys... oh well. I sensed Cloud walking in but I chose to let her say something first.

"What about your figure?"

I tried to talk to her with my mouth full of the Twinkie I had just eaten.

"Look, I'm hungry, and its only one! And besides I'm sure to work it off."

"Really? By typing?"

I looked at her and stuck my tongue at her. I then turned my laptop to her.

"Here, I'm sure someone has told you that we're leaving. Well, everyone knows that we'll have to take a ship to get into space, of coarse taking the ship is what we're gonna have to do, and this shipment base is the only base that we can get enough ships to get to the colonies."

"I can get to the colonies without a ship. But the others can't."

"Yes, we need to help them get there and hold off enemies long enough to give them a chance to get at least into the atmosphere. Oh, by the way, there is one other Gundam pilot..."

"I know, he's name is Chang, Wufei."

"You met him?"

"No, Trowa has told me about him."

Trust me, I've tried to do background checks on everyone and I only got two out of five. Trowa was like the son of the head that created the original Operation Meteor. But the good doctors and professors rebelled against Barton and told the Gundam pilots how to go about it and what to destroy.

But it doesn't make any sense as to why he went against his father... but his name could also be a codename like Heero's. Because the original Heero Yuy was killed about twenty years ago when someone found his peace talks threatening and he was assassinated.

"_Quatre Raberba Winner, he's about fifteen, almost sixteen. He's the scion _[whatever that means, this it what it said about him!]_ of the wealthy Middle Eastern Winner family, Quatre was raised in freedom without any restraints. He was a kindhearted boy who loved the arts, but at the same time, was psychologically fragile. However, he gradually allowed himself to nurture the ability to command as a leader during a fight._" That would also explain a lot about why he doubts _any_ mission he goes on.

"It seems that you two talk more to one another than to the others."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!" Cloud yelled at me leaning over with her fists up.

"Nothing, nothing at all! I was just happy that your talking with someone besides me, that's all!" As Cloud turned around I said under my breath, "And that he's a boy."

"WHAT!"

I jumped up and flew above Cloud and out the door, with Cloud following me.

"I'm going to hurt you!"

"If you can catch me!"

I turned around flying and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Na, na, nana, na!!!!"

Cloud looked at me, she stopped in the air and crossed her arms then smiled at me! I gave her the weirdest look I could muster and then smashed my head against the railing of the balcony. I ended up breaking it, pulling the concrete off with it and I crashed to the ground. My arms a legs dangled out from the rubble, but when I emerged, rubbed my head, and gave Cloud a **very** pissed off look!

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!" I yelled waving my fists at her.

Cloud then started laughing at me, I instantly stopped yelling at her. I flew up to her and pointed my finger at Cloud.

"You knew! Didn't you?"

Cloud kept laughing and I glared at her. I saw Trowa round the corner, but I kept blowing my steam at her. But Cloud stopped laughing and headed for DeathWing, with me on her heels giving her an earful, like she was listening. DeathWing was asleep in the usual place and when we showed up she yawned long and loud.

"You are so lazy," Cloud commented.

DeathWing grumbled at her as she stretched.

"We are leaving for the colonies soon. I'm sure you heard about that woman saying that we are to turn ourselves in for the safety of the colonies."

DeathWing grumbled some more.

"She's right Cloud, where are we going to go? We don't belong to any of the colonies, there might be a problem if two go to the same colony."

"Yes, your right. Maybe we could just hang around in space some of the time. Attacking any of the Oz troupes trying to get their way back into the colony, that may take a load off the Gundam pilot's and the colony's back. Well, Vera you don't have a Gundam, I'm sure you could get into a colony easy, try and find out some info, we need to know what's going on with the Oz and what their planning."

"I've heard of this one base on the moon, Lunar Base, I believe. I could go there and find out some stuff, its an Oz base."

"Yes, and I believe its also a jail for people like us as well."

I leaned back while floating in the and shook my hands.

"Don't you worry about me none, I'll be fine."

"Well, don't expose yourself to everyone, it'll start up something, like we're demons or monsters. You know how human beings are, if they don't understand something, or can't explain it, they go crazy and either hate it or fear it." Cloud said while looking down.

"Well, Trowa nor Quatre doesn't seem fear or hate us."

"That's 'cause Trowa knew me before he found out, and Quatre, he's a very understanding person who wears his emotions on his shoulders, I don't know what to say about him. You see that boy down there?"

"Which one, the black haired one?"

"Yes. I bet you anything that is Wufei."

"I thought his name was Chang?"

"No, in their culture, when calling one by their full name, it is last name first then first name."

"Oh, well, I hate his attitude."

"Why is that?" Cloud said looking at me with one of her eyebrows cocked upward.

"'Cause, it how he is towards girls."

"Huh?"

"I heard him while you slept, I haven't met him, but the way he talked about females bein' weak and all, if I were to meet him, I'd slap the shit out of him."

Cloud smiled and snickered some. I held back the urge to go up to her and check her temp. because she's starting to scare me with all the smiling and laughing she's doing.

"Really now, I'd have to see that. Well, he'll have to change, or he'll have problems. That's all I can say. But, ah, anyways. What were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, but one day more people will know, you do know that? I mean, since you and I are getting into this war, we'll have to use our powers some what of the time. Sooner or later all five of them will know, mainly because we fight beside them."

Cloud then got lost in her thoughts.

"What are you smiling about all of a sudden?"

"Oh, ah, nothing, don't worry about it. Well, we better get our things together and all, I feel naked without my sword and bow, not only that but all my other stuff as well."

"You wear too much junk."

"I do not!"

"Do too! You got all those belts, arm bands. Oh yeah, I dropped that metal one on my foot too!! Now my toe is nearly purple!"

"Oh, the poor baby, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!"

"WHY YOU!! SEE IF THAT'S THE LAST TIME I HELP OUT!!" I yelled chasing after Cloud, she turned around to me and smiled. "_She's had to come down with something_," I thought. 

"Lets see if you can keep up?"

"Bring it on! You'll be eating my ki!"

Cloud then took off flying pretty fast as I caught up and smiled at her. We flew out of the shop and around the house and into the garden, Cloud grinned at me and powered up some energy and took off leaving me behind.

"Hey! Cheater!"

I powered up and shot off after her. Duo then walked outside eating an ice cream, sounds good right now, he then looked to the right and almost got hit by Cloud as she flew past him. He quickly jumped out of the way almost wasting perfectly good food.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

He held his cone as he turned again... I then slammed into him with little time to avoid him.

"LOOK OUT!!" I yelled but I knew it was too late.

I then quickly got back into the race to catch up with Cloud. Duo then started crying because he lost his ice cream. I bet he didn't even get a lick off that. Duo then yelled something and went inside to get another. I was then closing in on Cloud as we flew around just having fun. The it was Cloud who made it first in my room and shut the door in my face.

"HEY! That's my room! Open up!"

Cloud opened the door and looked at me and we both cracked up.

"Well, I'm glad to see you know how to play."

Cloud just shrugged her shoulders at me as she started putting back on all of her junk. Cloud then paused what she was doing and just stared at her bracelet. I walked over to the bed and fell face first onto the bed and yawned loudly into the pillow.

"Man, I guess we better start to relax, 'cause it might be the last for sometime."

"Ya, your right." Cloud said and the door shut with no indication that she was ever there.

"Where are you going?" I called to her.

"In the garden."

There was no stopping her, but it at least calmed my mind to know where she was. Then I fell asleep.

Chapter five

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"The black abyss and betrayal

from distant homelands."

~~~*~~~

I woke up to Quatre shaking me. I shot up and fell out of the bed. I was all tangled up in the sheets and I was a mess. Not that I cared what he thought about, I just hate people seeing me when I first get out of bed. I toss the sheets back up onto the bed and stare at the blonde.

"Today, we're leaving for outer space," Quatre said reminding me.

Why did he have to remind me? I love space... but I've also feared it with my history there. I didn't have the mind to return to space unless I had too, and this was the day. But for some reason, I had fear growing in the pit of my stomach. Something terrible was going to happen... everyone was going to go through tough times, but we would all overcome it, with time. I hated these feelings I get, but almost every time they hit their mark and something bad happened.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked me, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for troubling you. But I'll help you in anyway I can to get you guys safely to outer space. You have my word on that." I vowed to him. "I have a plan that just might work. It's a little tricky, but I'll make it work with Cloud's help... I'll explain it when we get everyone gathered. You round up the guys and I'll get Cloud..."

Quatre left and I quickly dressed and left. I headed straight for the forest. I knew deep down that she'd be there. If she wasn't at the fountain, then look for the next best thing, the forest. When I finally sensed Cloud she was at the stream in the middle of the forest basically. I then came out of the woods stumbling.

"Goddamn vines! Get off!" I stated slapping the brush vines and thorns off of me.

Then I looked in front to see Cloud watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I don't know why you come out here to train, it so much of a mess."

"That's why. It makes it harder, and less distractions."

"Oh, who could be a distraction?"

Cloud almost fell over by look at that I gave her, then she shook her head. She turned back around to grab her bow and sword.

"So, did you scare where I was out of Trowa?"

"No, I did not. I figured you'd be out here that's all, like usual."

"Well, why'd you come out here then, its a long way just to see what I'm up to, even though you already know."

"I came to tell you its getting late, we need everyone there to set up a plan."

"Alright, lets go."

Cloud lifted up and started flying above the trees with me following behind her. This was so much easier! When we got there everyone looked a little pissed off at us for being late. I slept late then I had to find Cloud. Oh, well, they'll have to get over it.

"Okay, the plan is to split up so we can't be one big easy target for Oz to take down in space. If we're spaced out just enough... then there's a less of a chance of getting blown up before we have a chance to help the Colonies... am I right?" I asked them

"Whatever," Heero stated.

I gave Heero the evil go-to-hell look and continued on with the briefing, if they didn't like it... then they can go screw themselves!

"Quatre and Duo will go with me to Singapore and we go to space from that port. Heero and Wufei go to the spaceport near the Sanc Kingdom. Trowa and Cloud you guys can go to any port that you see fit to your needs."

I couldn't find the right place for Cloud and Trowa go to because they both have heavy Gundams and without knowing the machine that Trowa posses too well... I'll let them decide the best place for their departure to space. I think it'll be easier for them that way. I knew Trowa would need the help, even if she didn't admit to it, she would help him. That much I know. I went to the Gundams as they were loaded onto the truck, it was extra long for the two. It would also be a two day trip to the spaceport.

Within the two day period I ended up gagging and hog tying Duo into a position that even the almighty Shinigami couldn't get out of. While I was trying to catch some zzz's Quatre tried to make conversation, which I didn't mind too much. But then again, I could be wrong...

"Why are you fighting for the Colony's peace?" He asked.

"It's for my love of space... it's beautiful with its stars that surround everything," I muttered softly looking out over the sands that soon changed in to lush green fields.

"Why is Cloud fighting for the Colony's peace?"

I had never thought of that before now. She never told me why, but I know deep down that she has damn good reasons for doing so. Even though I consider her my best friend, I wouldn't take that back for the world, I really don't know much about her... is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"I have no idea, she's never told me why," I said.

"Sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

I drifted off to sleep before I could answer and Quatre woke me telling me it was time. I jumped out and got onto Deathscythe as we left behind the truck. I sat there until the battle started taking place. I took out as many of the enemies MS's as I could before I realized that we weren't going to make it out to outer space at this rate. I get Duo to start preparing the shuttles for take off. As I thought that the battle was going to end soon, most likely with our deaths... as Wufei saves the day... Quatre then makes up his mind about self-detonating so we could go to outer space. He then announces that the Colonies have betrayed us as I find out that Heero and Trowa joined the battle. Cloud must've shot for space when she could just to avoid any fighting with the enemy until she took it out on them in space or to helping anyone for that matter.

I disappear and reappear into Duo's shuttle as a stole-away so Wufei would have a way to space. When we get close enough to one of the Colonies, I leave Duo behind, not knowing where he was going. Also if I wanted my mission to work out, I couldn't be caught dead or alive with any of the pilots, including Cloud.

Chapter six

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"The life as a soldier and not

a Colony freedom fighter."

~~~*~~~

Once there I instantly apply for their basic training. Which will take place in a week from the time you sign up. I passed that short week there and I am shuttled off to the moon base.

While we were on our way there, something went wrong with the space shuttle and it began to explode. Luckily there was only three of us on board... trainee soldiers, forget about the pilots that operate the place. And we were close enough so I could teleport and nobody would know the difference.

So I teleported and my got third degree burns and my head hits the metal floor pretty hard...

***

I remembered when I knocked on her door... nobody answered. But I heard the bed squeak under some kind of weight. I let myself in and thought she looked quite cute like that. At least her big mouth wasn't running either. I looked at her for a few minuets before I will wake her up.

The pants that she wore to bed were up around her knees with the blankets trying to cover the flesh, but were tangled around them instead. She wore a big t-shirt that with all the tossing and turning was brought up to her mid back, then the pillow was over head. Her arms were on either side of her head. Then her fingers were tangled in her hair that spilled out from under the pillow. I hated doing it, but I woke her up.

***

I wake up about a week later in the hospital room with everyone buzzing around taking care of this and that. I force myself into a sitting position and hold my head as I start to get a bad headache. I was thinking about the dream I just had, was it real?

I wasn't awake before long and Lieutenant Colonel Une was right there before me. I lift my right arm to try and salute her, but before my hand gets too far away from the bed she catches it and gently places it back on the bed.

"That arm was badly hurt, you need to take care of it," she said smoothly and took the seat near my bed. "Why did you save the other soldiers? You could've left them behind and saved yourself the pain of this," she said indicating to the bed and my injuries.

"I didn't want anyone to leave me behind like that... plus I believe OZ needs more soldiers, am I correct Lieutenant?" I asked her looking out of the corner of my eyes.

"Very true," she said nodding to herself. "What's your name? You've come here without identification, so everyone here has been guessing as to what your name is."

"Vera Lonestar, Lieutenant," I replied.

"Well, you should be ready for combat in about a week," she said looking over the clipboard that one of the nurses gave her.

"Two days at the most, Lieutenant," I replied.

"I can't, not with the condition that arm of yours in. The highly skilled doctors here found some serious problems with that arm... they want you to be bed bound for a week and then during that week they'll go through therapy on the arm. According to the report, there was some damage to the part of how your arm functioned, well they fixed it, and with the therapy it will ensure that it will continue to get better," she said and left.

I cursed everything up until the therapist showed up. I stopped my sulking and looked at the young man before me. He was at least my age... maybe a little younger and was a scholar in this field? Interesting.

"Hello, miss Lonestar, my name is Eric Ending," he said politely.

He was not the type suited for war, I could tell by his looks and the way he talked. He seemed a little soft for the fighting type, but then again that could be my downfall.

"Please call me Vera," I managed to say through my teeth.

"Why are you acting hostile towards me?" He asked innocently.

"I don't like the fact that I have to sit in a fucking bed all week and the only thing moving is my right arm!" I snapped sharply at him. "It's not your fault," I added quickly.

If these guys or people were going to be my "allies" for a time being then I don't need to make them my enemies so quickly. Or have them fearing me so quickly. I stood up out of bed and looked at him with a stern look.

"Most people wouldn't've been able to get up after that kind of damage," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not your average person, now am I?" I asked being a smart ass. "Now, I think the sessions with you run for about two hours a day, right?" 

He nodded slowly.

"I say you'll run them for six hours a day."

"I can't do that! Your condition will worsen!"

"No, only two hours a day will it worsen... I know about this. I need more movement with this arm. It's been like this for three almost four years."

He was kind of frightened, but chose to do as I requested. If I thought the first day of lifting different kinds of things was bad... the second day was worse. But I know that he meant well with what he was training my arm.

I'll admit that I was really pissed off that OZ went and fucked with my arm and then chose to tell me... but I'm kind of happy now. My arm is working better than ever when I was doing it, that's because I know little about the human body.

When I said that the second day was the worst part, was because I woke up and my arm was stiff from working with it the pervious day. So through that day I had to bite down on my lower lip and fight back the urge to scream. Then when that day was over with, my lower lip was bleeding, but I was impressed with the way my arm was working. One more day of this and I'll be back to normal... sort of. Well, so Eric thought.

After three six hour days of working my arm to death, Eric said that I could continue whatever it was I was set out to do. Shortly after he deemed "capable of working" I got some direct orders from Une herself.

"Your first assignment is to find out as much information on this once destroyed base. It has been like this for three years and no one has found out why it ended up like this... maybe you could finally crack the code on this." Une said.

"Lieutenant, if I may," I said politely, silently wishing I could punch her in face right then and there.

"Of course," she said.

"There was an explosion that took place there because some test research went wrong and backfired. Many died because of an controllable research project got out of their control and destroyed everything..."

"How do you know all this?!" She demanded.

"I was aboard at the time and **I** was the only one to escape with my life... I don't know if the research project lived or not. My father worked there and I was the only one he had, so he brought me and also saved my life before he died."

I was lying through my teeth and I think she could tell... maybe not, she seemed to believe it. Because most of it was true and then false. But I think she heard all she needed to hear.

Une then put me to work helping with the creation of Mobile Dolls. With everyone I made, there was a flaw, and I gave the flaw that would be noticeable to Cloud... that is if she wished to use it. Once I made the designs, I knew that I needed to contact Cloud and DeathWing, I couldn't stop now. I made it to securing the line and getting my message out.

"Cloud! DeathWing!" I yelled in low Dragon Talk. "There are Mobile Dolls that don't require Humans to pilot them there weakness is... Be careful against them, my friends. Be safe and don't get yourselves into much trouble while I'm gone."

I then shut the Vid-screen down. Cloud can crack into that and get a visual, if she wanted to. I then turn to leave and ran into Lady Une herself. Damn my luck!

"What's going on in here!" She demanded.

"I sent my family a letter... I needed to let them know I was alive."

It wasn't all lies, it was part truth. Cloud hadn't heard from me in about three weeks. If another week had gone by, she might've tore up all of space looking for me. Then for not getting permission to use the vid-screen, I spent the night down in what they called the "brig," or jail as we call it. I was put in with captured Scientists and Professors.

"What are you guys in for?" I asked.

"For designing the Gundams," said the one with the clawed hand.

My eyes lighted up with questions that I held back. I sat crossed-legged and placed my hands on my knees.

"They are works of art," I sighed.

"We were just discussing where the sixth came from. But so far we came up with no leads," said another with what looked like to be a mushroom head of hair.

"Don't bother!" I snapped. "The place it was created no longer exists."

I then gave small gestures that they soon understood that I designed the Gundam and then a crew made it. They nodded that they understood. I couldn't take the chance to say it, because the place could be wired. But I definitely know it's not taped. I always check out places before I come. So I don't go into the belly of the beast blindfolded. But things can change, so I didn't take any chances. I fell asleep that night in the corner, while they stayed up talking.

Une let me out that morning and for some reason I had more energy than usual. News gets around quick that Gundam 02 was destroyed but in their possession.

OZ also needed some more trained and experienced soldiers on the battle field. They were also going to test the pilots. I tried to warn Cloud of this, but I couldn't, not in any way.

But soon I also freed Duo with the help of Heero. I then sent them with a disk to send to Cloud. By the time that message reached her, Trowa had signed up and finished destroying Deathscythe.

Then when Wufei and Duo went on a mission, they got caught. I found this out because I interrogated them or at least Duo. Wufei didn't spill, but Duo sang his song when I talked to him.

I walked out of the room thoroughly pissed off that they got their asses caught in the web. Then that meant that Cloud and Heero are the only ones on the outside. I haven't heard anything about Quatre, I'm starting to get worried.

"What did they tell you?" My subordinate asked me.

"Not a damn thing. They- I mean he was content on being a smart ass and the other simply looked the other way."

I reported back to Une to let her know what they told me. I told the same thing that I told the others.

Then a few days later, I got hailed by Cloud. Une let me talk to her but not for long.

"It's good to see you," said when I walked into the room.

"So "Max," and "Fei," are caught?"

I nodded sadly.

"Where's "Win,"?" I asked.

She shrugged, her guess was as good as mine.

"How's Wing? She doing all right?"

"She misses you because of the fact she likes it when you work on her."

"I miss that too..."

DeathWing then roared in the background right as Une walked in the room. Busted yet again!

"And we thought you had potential!" She yelled pointing her gun at me. "Now we know where your loyalties lie!"

I smiled, I was bound to get caught sooner or later. But I didn't care at all. Then a soldier came in and reported that they were in pursuit of an unidentified MS. But with the readings that they got, they confirmed that it was in fact a Gundam. It was a new type. The Gundam pilot was threatening to blow up the Colony.

"Let the Mobile Dolls take care of it," Une ordered.

"Why don't you let the new mobile suits take care of it? I hear they are ready for combat this time," Trowa said walking in.

"Yes, take the same pilot that you did last time, maybe we'll get some better results."

This was some news. When did Heero get caught? Maybe it was for a mission like this. Whatever the case, it happened like that.

"I'm on my way!" Cloud announced as she was still on vid-screen, she was ready to come to my rescue.

"No! That's what they want..."

I was then struck in the face by Une and knocked out. Just my luck.

Chapter seven

By: Duo Tarbox

~~~*~~~

"The other side."

~~~*~~~

I meant to doge the hit, but I was focused on getting Cloud to stay away from here. When I came too, I was in a room full of windows that covered most of the room. As I looked out into space, I saw the fight before my eyes.

I tried to get up, so I could stop the meaningless battle... but I was handcuffed to the chair. I would've used my powers to get out, but I couldn't sense Cloud or DeathWing. And this place was crawling with OZ soldiers.

Maybe if I give them false information, they'll focus on me and get side tracked from the battle.

The battle went by very quickly. It broke my heart to see Quatre go insane at the coast of the Gundam and then kill Trowa.

Then "it," happened. What I feared the most in the whole world, Cloud transformed and she would destroy anything that crossed her path. I can't even stop her, not in this form, never. Otherwise, I'd end up like Trowa. I screamed out loud my frustration.

The guards pulled me back after I broke the handcuffs from the metal chair that I had jumped out of. I'd hate to admit to it, but I kind of got caught to keep Quatre from getting caught, it worked too. I looked away, ashamed that I was crying. Why did she have to transform? I understood that she cares deeply for Trowa... but I didn't think it ran this deep.

Then when the commotion went, OZ started to question me about certain things. Who do you work for? Or what are the Gundams next move? I told them that I didn't know. They thought I was lying and struck me.

"Even if I was lying, I wouldn't tell you anyways!" I screamed at them.

I waited until that night to escape. When the guard "thought," I was asleep, I sat up and waited for them fall asleep. Even through a solid steel room, their snores carried a long way.

I made my escape. When I was out and almost free I finally sensed DeathWing and left to go to her. When I got there, DeathWing was saddened by the events too.

I told her that we would find Cloud and make her go back to her old self. There was no other way to do it.


End file.
